


Always Here, Always Loved

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor has the best boyfriends, Fluffy Ending, Kisses, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Nightmares, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Sometimes Connor has nightmares that make him doubt and often needs his boyfriends to remind him of the truth.





	Always Here, Always Loved

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Empty._

_That’s what Connor woke up to. He wasn’t in Detroit or the Zen Garden. He was in the middle of nowhere, lost in another blizzard. With a shiver, he wrapped his arms around himself and stumbled about through the darkness. He can’t tell if it’s him or not, but it seems to be getting colder and colder. He could barely see and walk through the storm, shivering and shaking as he pressed on. He whipped his head around and tried to get his bearings. But there was nothing for miles. The only sound keeping him company was the howling wind in his ears._

_“Hank? Can you hear me?” Connor called, trying to find him._

_Nothing._

_“Nines?”_

_No answer._

_“Gavin?”_

_Silence._

_A gust of wind was his only answer. When he took a step forward, another gust of wind came by and knocked Connor over. The android fell to his knees. System warnings flooded his HUD as his temperature decreased more and more. Frost crawled up his skin and slowly began clouding his eyes. Then soft whispers filled the air, mixing in faintly with the wind. When Connor looked up, he saw three familiar figures staring down at him in disappointment. And he knew they would never do that. So, why now?_

_“A pity. He has quite the advanced system and yet he’s perishing. I was right to think of him as inferior and obsolete.” said one of the voices._

_“N-Nines?”_

_“Fucking weak. I can’t believe he was even made. A waste of time and materials this piece of shit is.”_

_“G-Gavin…”_

_“Why did I ever take him in? He’s nothing to me.”_

_“H-Hank…?”_

_Nines stepped forward, pushing Connor down when he tried to stand up. He glared down at his predecessor and shook his head. He reached down, tore his shirt open, and ripped out his regulator. His face remained blank as he watched Connor writhe and gasp, trying to reach for his regulator that had vanished in the midst of the storm. Gavin stepped forward next and left a bullet in Connor’s chest before disappearing with Nines. It was only Hank now and he was holding his revolver._

_“H-Hank…please…p-please don’t leave me…I-I love you!” Connor cried out, trying and failing to get up._

_Hank stared down at him, the sound of a gunshot echoing as he fired his own gun into his skull. Blood ran down the side of his head. But he still stood above Connor, now aiming his gun at the android who quivered in fear._

_“P-Please…”_

_But it fell on deaf ears._

_“You’re just a machine. Machines don’t love. I can’t love a machine.”_

_And another gunshot echoed while the snow turned cobalt blue._

* * *

“No!”

Connor shot up in bed, panting and shivering as he stared into the darkness of the room with wide eyes. He slowly looked around and saw Hank and Gavin snuggled up together on one side and Nines laying beside him on his other side. Shakily, he laid back down and curled up on himself. The nightmare replayed again in his mind, and Connor whimpered softly, tears rolling down his cheek. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle any sounds he was making. But he couldn’t stay quiet for long. When he glanced at his lovers’ face, he broke down and a sob left his lips. He couldn’t stop himself and sobbed harder, not hearing the rustling of the blankets around him.

“Connor? Are you alright, little one?” came Nines’ soft voice.

Connor could only sob in return.

“Shit! You’re freezing, baby!” Gavin chimed in when he touched Connor’s shoulder.

Nines did a scan and found that Connor’s core temperature had dropped really low.

“Connor, honey, tell me what’s wrong.” came Hank’s rough voice as he sat up.

Connor shook his head, too lost in his own emotions to talk yet. His three lovers looked at each other for a moment. Nines moved first, turning up his own core temperature and pulling Connor close into his arms and wiping his tears away. Gavin moved next, bundling him up in the blanket and running his hand through the android’s hair. Hank was last to move but he left the room for a moment. He returned a minute later with Sumo and a mug full of warm thirium topped with little marshmallows. He let Sumo up then joined them, handing the mug to Connor who was now sitting in Nines’ lap. He was still bundled up in the blanket. Gavin sat by him, leaning his head on Nines and still running a hand through the rk800’s hair. Connor sniffled but still said nothing and sipped on the thirium. Sumo whimpered as he nuzzled his android owner. It stayed silent for a few moments as Connor continued to sip his thirium. His LED swirled a deep red, flickering back to yellow now and then.

“D-Do…Do you all still…love me?” Connor whispered after a beat of silence, staring down at his mug.

“Of course, darling. What made you think otherwise?” Hank answered.

Connor sighed and close his eyes, re-watching the nightmares and shuddering again.

“I…I had a bad dream. I was lost in a snow storm and it wasn’t in Detroit or the Zen Garden. I fell and when I looked back up, you were all staring at me. You told me…I was…” Connor muttered, trailing off and shaking his head.

Nines sighed and slipped a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye.

“Whatever was said in the dream is not true. You are not worthless or a waste. We love you, little one. Always.” Nines answered, wiping Connor’s tears away.

“You know we’d never leave you, lovebug.” Gavin added, peppering his face with little kisses.

“And we won’t ever hurt you. We love you. So fucking much.” Hank chimed in, cupping his face and pecking his cheeks.

“Promise? Promise, you’ll stay and love me?” Connor whispered back, uncertain still.

“Always.” Hank answered.

“Forever.” Nines and Gavin added.

Connor finished up his thirium and gave it to Hank who set it aside. He snuggled up against Nines and looked up at his three lovers with a tiny smile.

“Thank you…for everything…I love you all too.” Connor whispered.

He giggled as three pairs of lips left more kisses all over his face. He then settled back in bed with Nines holding him close. Gavin came to lay on his other side, wrapping his arms around him. Hank snuggled up behind Gavin, his arms enveloping him and Connor. Sumo laid at the foot of the bed. Quietly, Hank hummed an old lullaby. Gavin peppered kisses all over Connor’s face again. Nines murmured sweet nothings in Connor’s ear, his hand intertwined with his as he interfaced with him. The smile on Connor’s face grew as his eyes fluttered shut. As he drifted off, he could hear the sound of his lovers’ voice talking to him.

“We love you so much, Connor. No matter what, always, and forever.”


End file.
